SOLO POR UNA NOCHE
by Dialaba
Summary: Kagome intentará declarar su amor por Inuyasha. Ella sabe que lo ama, de eso no tiene duda, pero ¿El responderá de la misma forma? Quizá sea distinto si el está en su forma humana. A veces solo se necesita de un beso para lograr que un necio Hanyou ceda...


-Bésame- Le susurré mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos. Si el se negaba se encargaría de separarme, yo en esos momentos no me detendría. Le necesitaba.

-Kagome yo…-

-Lo sé- Susurre mientras algo de mi aplomo se iba. No me di tiempo a pensar, uní mis labios a los suyos cerrando los ojos. No quería ver su rostro si llegaba a rechazarme. Pero no lo hizo, lo sentí estático. No movió ni un solo músculo. Ya comenzaba a darme por vencida, dejar mi fallido intento y quedarme con la calidez que disfruté por un par de segundos, pensaba separar nuestros labios cuando una sensación tan intensa me envolvió. Era una energía poderosa. No supe de qué se trataba hasta que abrí los ojos. Frente a mí estaba el reflejo de aquel joven tan inocente e increíblemente bello, la perfecta imagen de Inuyasha en su forma humana. ¡Era luna nueva! Tenía que declarar mi amor justo ese día, sí que era una cabeza hueca. Ahí estábamos, sentados frente a la fogata, en ese silencio aletargado-Lo siento, no es un buen momento-

 _Lo había arruinado._

No me atreví a mirar sus ojos mientras hacía distancia entre nosotros. Me quede ahí, justo donde estaba, en el suelo de nuestra cabaña. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que comenzamos a vivir en una misma cabaña como compañeros? Creo que más de medio año desde que regresé de mi época y en ningún momento hubo algo cercano a una "situación romántica" empezaba a creer que el solo me veía como una compañera de vida, cómo podría ver a Sango, Miroko o Shippo. Si, yo estaba en la misma categoría. Y hoy tenía que cometer la imprudencia de ser yo la que tomaba la iniciativa. Ahora su insistencia de que me quedara con Kaede por esta noche cobraba sentido. No quería que yo estuviera con él en un día en donde el estaba tan _vulnerable._

 _¿No confiaba en mí? Yo podía protegernos a ambos. Era obvia su poca confianza en mis habilidades como sacerdotisa._

Ese tonto Inuyasha no confiaba en mí. ¡Me enfurecí tanto!

-Kagome…- Sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros y regrese al presente, la situación a la que nos lleve por mi sutil arrebato. -Kagome- Lo sabía, quería que lo mirase, pero no. No me atrevía.

-Lo siento, fui muy descuidada- Dije aún concentrada en nuestros pies descalzos. Tan parecidos, tan humanos, iluminados por el fuego que ardía en el centro de la cabaña. En ese momento solo deseaba hundirme en mi futón y evitar esa conversación que sabía tendríamos.

-Mírame…- Y lo hice. Qué más daba ya prolongar la situación.

Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando me topé con sus ojos, si, el color hipnótico que los caracterizaba había desaparecido dando lugar a un color almendrado que brillaba con intensidad bajo la luz. Era tan perfecto. Y pese a todo lo ocurrido solo deseaba volver a besarlo, disfrutar de su tacto, sentido la delicadeza de sus caricias.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- Me susurro mientras trataba de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. _¿Que pretendía?_ ¿No era obvio?.

Lleve mi mano izquierda a su mejilla mientras con la otra me apoyaba en la madera del suelo para poder alcanzarlo sin problemas. Con suavidad descendí mi mano hasta sus labios, y con mi dedo índice tracé su forma. Lo vi cerrar los ojos y casi pude notar un sutil temblor en ellos, como si intentara hablar, quizá pedir que me detuviera, quizá que continuara, no lo sabía. Tampoco me interesaba.

-Inuyasha, te necesito. ¿No lo ves?-

-Kagome, no. - Dolió. No espere a que dijera más, porque sabía que podría terminar llorando. Me levanté y salí de la cabaña. No podía seguir allí.

Lo escuche salir. Sabía que seguía, su reproche. Me reprendería por ser exponerme en un día como ese, en donde él no podía cuidarme. No entendía que él era quien me lastimaba.

Esperé a que comenzara a hablar. No lo hizo. Volvió a posar sus manos en mis hombros, esta vez estando detrás de mí y me hizo girar. Solo por un segundo note el brillo en sus ojos. Al siguiente instante supe que significaba. Era deseo.

La calidez de sus labios me inundó de alegría.

-No puedes decirme aquello y esperar que no reaccione.- Volvió a besarme con ímpetu y sin titubear. Sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi cuerpo hasta sujetar mi tracero, en un segundo me cargo con mis piernas sujetas a su cadera. Me llevaba de vuelta a la cabaña.

Los besos continuaban y solo se detuvo para clavar a colmillo de acero en el suelo de la cabaña. Y para depositarme en el suelo mientras el peso de su cuerpo se situaba sobre el mío. Quise hablar, decirle que no se detuviera, decirle cuánto lo quería, pero no me lo permitió, volvió a mis labios sin decoro. Tan perdió en las sensaciones como yo. Sus manos viajaban de arriba a abajo en busca de más, deseando sentir y tocar. Su lengua jugaba con la mía, mientras me daba sutiles mordidas en los labios que comenzaban a sentirse entumecidos. Entendía lo que hacía, en su forma Hanyou nunca se atrevería tocarme o morderme con tanta libertad sin el temor a herirme. Ahora podía hacerlo sin consideración.

 _Y me gustaba._

En un movimiento certero nos hizo girar, logrando así que yo terminara a horcajadas sobre él. No había palabras pero sus ojos me susurraban lo que pensaba. Con manos temblorosas desate el nudo de su Haori y abrí un poco su Kosode, su torso se movía al compás de su inestable respiración. Pose una mano con timidez en él y sentí cada fibra de su cuerpo reaccionar ante mi tacto. Su piel ardía y me generaba un cosquilleo, deseaba tocarlo mucho más, podía hacerlo. Termine de abrir sus Kosode y acerque mis labio a su piel, deposite un suave beso en su pecho, a nivel de su clavícula y escuché un jadeo como respuesta que me animo a continuar, humedecí mis labios y besé su cuello mientras lo oía soltar suspiros entrecortados, subí hasta su oreja derecha, tan humana, tan roja, caliente y tan tentadora. Saque mi lengua y trace el borde de su oreja. No tenía idea de dónde había sacado el valor pero oírlo reaccionar de esa manera por mí me animaba sin duda. Llegue a sus labios y lo besé, mis manos se apoyaron en su pecho mientras las suyas intentaban despojarme de mí Kosode.

-Me estas volviendo loco Kagome- Me susurro entre besos mientras volvía a tomar el control de la situación y se posaba nuevamente sobre mí, en un instante me despojó de mi Kosode y expuso sin contemplaciones mis senos ante él, sin ningún sostén que pudiera impedirlo. Se alejó un poco, lo suficiente como para mirarme, me observó con lentitud, con intensidad, incluso pude ver una media sonrisa.

-¿Que… Qué pasa?- Titubee. La vergüenza estaba menguando mi deseo.

-Eres tan hermosa- Sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida, él no solía soltar esas palabras así como así. Era obvio que su condición actual lo hacía ser más amable, casi tierno.

-Bésame.- Suplique, por qué lo necesitaba.

Y el no se negó. Tomó mi boca con voracidad, como si la vida dependiera de ello. Sus labios descendieron con lentitud, sin prisa, haciendo que su camino parsimonioso se quedará grabado en mi piel. Llegó a mis senos y los besó, los lamió y regó sutiles mordiscos por ellos, mientras sus manos acariciaban cada parte de piel que se prestara. Aunque pudiera no detendría los gemidos que escapaban de mis labios, quería que escuchara a mi cuerpo responder a él. Lo reconocía, lo deseaba y disfrutaba tanto.

Ni siquiera me percaté del momento exacto en el que me despojó de mi Hakama, solo supe que yo deseaba hacerle lo mismo, apoye mi peso en mis codos mientras él erguía su espalda. Solté el nudo de su Hakama para así estar ambos desnudos. Se despojó de su ropa y la lanzó al igual que la mía sin prestar atención donde nada separaba nuestra piel, podía sentirlo arder sobre mí, me miró mientras se acercaba a béseme y susurro bajito en mi oído.

-Te amo- Y con eso fue suficiente, no necesitaba más palabras.

Tome su rostro para besarlo con necesidad, con hambre de más, de él. Lo atraje conmigo hasta el suelo y el se dejo hacer. Siguió mi beso y después bajó para besar mis pechos; bajo más y beso mi ombligo, mis caderas, lamió la cara interna de mis piernas para llegar a mi sexo, la temperatura de su lengua parecía quemarme. No se detuvo al escuchar mis gimoteos, casi sonaba como un gato ronroneando, suplicando que continuara. Su lengua me derretía, podía sentir como la humedad de mi centro aumentaba con cada lamida. En un inútil intento de cerrar las piernas solo logre que Inuyasha me tomara de los muslos para exponerme de mejor manera. Un calor extraño surgía en mi bajo vientre y terminaba en mi rostro, recorría mi cuerpo y me azotaba con intensidad, me volvía loca.

-Inu… Inuyasha- Su nombre salía de mis labios entre suspiros, pero él no parecía escuchar. Seguía allí, haciendo que mi cordura desapareciera. Cada caricia repartida por mi cuerpo y con el movimiento de su boca sobre mi sexo parecía acercarme más al final, lo sentía acercarse, pero no llegó. Inuyasha paró sin aviso alguno. Me miró y devoró mis labios, sentí mi sabor mezclado entre nuestra saliva. Todo aquello parecía casi irreal, mágico. Hipnótico.

Lo sentí posarse entre mis piernas y no podía estar más ansiosa por ello. Me beso y lo sentí entrar en mi de manera suave pero constante. Se detuvo un momento mientras su mano derecha me tomaba de la nuca para profundizar el beso mientras la izquierda se perdía en mi sexo mientras tocaba una zona sensible que me generaba una corriente eléctrica tan excitante.

-Eres mia- Dijo mientras omenzaba con sutiles embestidas que me generaban un hormigueo.

Colocó sus manos a los lagos de mi cabeza, y sus largos cabellos hacían una capa completamente oscura que nos separaban del resto del mundo, mientras su embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, constantes y fuertes.

Una, dos, tres, diez, quince.

Mis gemidos se mezclaban con los suyos y era lo único que podía escuchar, mis sentidos se enfocaron en nosotros, no parecía existir nada más que nosotros. El mundo se reducía a Inuyasha y a mí.

-Kago… me. Kagome, ahh-

En intentos fallidos intentaba decir su nombre pero solo salían sonidos que parecían no tener sentido entre gemidos.

Una energía grande se comenzó a acumular en mi vientre, parecía crecer, hacerme gemir, cuando salió como un grito supe que esa seria mi sensación favorita.

-¡Inuasha!-

Lo sentí temblar después de una última embestida mientras me besaba y recostaba sobre mi su peso sobre mí, su respiración tan irregular como la mía me golpeaba la mejilla. Me beso con tanta hambre como el primer beso de esa noche y al final volvió a darme una ligera mordida en el labio que me hizo sonreír.

Se acomodó para acostarse justo a mi , mientras nuestros cuerpos se separaban, me atrajo a su pecho y me abrazo para taparme con su Haori que tomó del suelo.

La calidez de su cuerpo, el agotamiento y el latir de su corazón fue suficiente para arrullarme. Mis párpados pesados me hicieron saber que el sueño llegaba. Y me deje llevar. No tenía claro si había sido mi imaginación o no pero antes de perderme en el agotamiento lo escuche susurrar.

-Gracias.-

* * *

Cuando desperté el alba parecía asomarse con timidez, levante el rostro y vi el rostro tan calmado de Inuyasha dormido, se veía incorregiblemente bello aún con su aparecía humana. Me quede quieta, deseaba verlo todo lo que pudiera. Su forma humana era algo poco frecuente y lo tenía ahí, solo para mí.

De pronto un hueco se abrió en mi garganta, ¿Y si por la mañana todo le parecía un error? Su actitud parecía ser completamente distinta en sus dos formas Hanyou/Humano. ¿Se arrepentiría?

-Inuyasha- Lo llame con inseguridad. -Inuyasha- Lo moví un poco para que despertara.

Pasó un segundo y pude ver sus ojos abrirse mientras reconocía mi rostro. Luego lo vi sonreír de manera sutil y me regalo un beso.

-¿Que pasa?- Y no sabía que responder, ¿Que decirle?

-Te quiero-

Separó los labios para responder pero entonces la misma sensación que me invadió antes, hizo retumbar mi cuerpo en claros palpitares. Fueron tres antes de ver su cabello convertirse en finas hebras de plata, sentí la presión de sus garras en mi piel y sus orejas de siempre volver a aparecer coronando su cabeza. Sus ojos de oro fundido me veían , parpadeo un poco y su rostro serio trató de ubicarse.

-Eso ya lo sé tonta- Respodio después de unos segundos interrumpidos que me parecieron más largos. ¿Entonces era así? Se había olvidado de lo de anoche, quizá ahora no parecía nada importante.

-Inuyasha… tu, ¿te arrepientes?- La frase terminó casi en un susurro, de no ser por sus sentidos ahora mucho más agudos hubiese dudado que me escuchara.

Vi la duda en sus ojos, y luego una sutil mirada de molestia.

-¿Que? -

-Quizá para ti fue algo que no tenía valor. Esta bien si es así, después de todo anoche estabas en tu forma humana y eso significa…-

No pude terminar la frase, sus labios me interrumpieron. Su beso era más brusco, casi torpe. Si, ese era Inuyasha en su forma Hanyou. Pero también entendía lo que significaba, podía interpretarlo, me estaba diciendo que no, no fue un error, lo recordaba y no se arrepentía, lo había disfrutado tanto como yo.

-No digas ya más estupideces.- Otro beso. -Además…- Lo vi desviar la mirada y sus mejillas colorearse de manera sutil. - Tendremos que repetir… lo de anoche. Ahora eres mi mujer y como tal debe marcarte con las leyes de mi sangre…-

 _¿Repetirlo?_

 _Sonreí al pensarlo._

-¿De que te ríes mujer?- Soltó con tono molesto.

Lo bese con la misma intensidad de anoche, con deseo renovado.

-Hagámoslo- Le solté con seguridad.

* * *

¿Que opinan? ¿Será un One-Shot? ¡Lo veremos!

Espero les haya parecido entretenido. Besos, nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
